


Halloween

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: "I remember a time when you thought a white sheet made a good Halloween costume." Nico lets out an exaggerated sigh and makes a point of shrugging, long-suffering. "But you've changed."
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Halloween

Marti's barely woken up. He yawns and rubs his eyes and, as soon as he opens them, he's faced with a strange, almost ethereal white shape hovering over him on the bed.

For a moment, he's sure he's still dreaming. Then,

"Boo," Nico says from under the sheet. He says it so quietly: half teasing, half fond.

Marti rolls his eyes, but he's smiling as Nico pulls the sheet down, his hair a mess, a big, stupidly proud smile on his face. 

"Terrifying," Marti deadpans.

"I remember a time when you thought a white sheet made a good Halloween costume." Nico lets out an exaggerated sigh and makes a point of shrugging, long-suffering. "But you've changed."

"And you haven't?" Marti scoffs, swatting at the white sheet now in Nico's lap. "Last year you brought me breakfast in bed to wish me a happy anniversary-"

"-and you complained it wasn't technically our anniversary!"

"It wasn't!"

"Right. So, the anniversary is banned, Halloween is banned." Nico counts on his fingers. "What else are you going to ban? Christmas? New Year's?"

"Believe me, I've tried," Marti mutters gloomily, suddenly reminded of the upcoming holidays, but his lips stretch into half a smile as soon as he looks up at Nico's fake pout. "... but I guess I could accept today as our _first kiss_ anniversary," he concedes in the end.

"So kind of you." Nico tries to keep pouting but his eyes give him away, suddenly lighting up with interest, eyebrows almost disappearing under the mop of messy black hair. "And how do you propose we celebrate our first kiss anniversary?"

Marti snorts. _Really._

"I'm not sure..." he stalls, teasing. "I mean, I guess I do have one idea. Maybe... possibly."

"Really?" Nico pretends to be shocked. "Me too!"

"Maybe it's the same one?"

"We should test it! Close your eyes," Nico instructs, leaning back down on his pillow so they're face to face. Nico gives him a sly smile Marti pulls a funny face at, then Nico closes his eyes first. "Have you closed them?"

"Yes."

"You haven't."

"You don't know that!"

"I always know these things. Down from three, okay?"

"Okay."

"Three, two, one..."

They meet halfway, eyes closed — or almost closed, but it doesn't really matter.

Nico's lips against his are a bit dry this early in the morning, and when he opens his mouth he tastes like those stale chocolate biscuits he insists are good even though they've probably been expired for the past three months.

It's definitely not the best kiss they've had. Or maybe it is, Marti thinks, because, biscuits or not, Marti's heart is swelling and he has to reach out and hold Nico's face between his hands to ground himself as they tilt their heads and keep kissing.

 _I love you._ The thought bubbles up gently to Marti's consciousness. He's not surprised by it, but it feels good anyway. It feels right. _I'm so glad I followed you to that terrifying pool. Best choice I've ever made._

He says none of it of course.

"Happy first kiss anniversary," he mumbles instead, a minute or so later, when they part for breath.

Nico smiles, holding his gaze for maybe a second too long.

"Happy first kiss anniversary," he echoes, slow and happy and deliberate, before claiming Marti's lips again.


End file.
